1. Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to systems and methods for annotating a document, and particularly to systems and methods for annotating a statute with legal case law and/or other legal authority.
2. Technical Background
In many electronic searching systems, users can search and locate electronic documents, such as legal documents. Legal documents may include legal opinions (e.g., court opinions), briefs, motions, contracts, statutes, legal treatises, etc. While this search function may be beneficial for locating the desired document, oftentimes, the user also desires commentary and/or explanation of the electronic legal document. As an example, if a user locates a statute, the user often desires an annotation of that statute that provides court opinions that cite the statute, as well as commentary from the judge who rendered the opinion. The user may also desire commentary from other sources, such as treatises, internet sites, blogs, etc.